


Lost and Found

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara comes to rescue her maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Tara had been trying to find Pam for long enough that when she finally did she her she hadn't stopped to think, tearing the door off the cell. She had walked past Sookie, not even caring as she moved to pull Pam closer, kissing her fiercely even as she dragged her away from the cell doors and walls. She had pulled away only long enough to pull Pam with her out of the cell and to Sookie's car. 

The two had kissed again on the way back to Fangtasia and it was only when, finally, they closed the door to Pam's rooms that Tara allowed herself to pull Pam closer. The two had stood staring at one another before Tara broke the silence. 

"Fuck, but I missed you..."

"So human..."

Tara had barely hid her smile. Pam might have liked to act like she was a cold bitch but she had felt the tinge of happiness when Pam had seen her and she felt the happiness again. Pam had known she would pick up on what she was feeling and even now, finally, with all that had happened, the pleasure of the reunion was coursing through them both. Tara had smiled, stroking a hand through Pam's unruly hair and pulling her closer. Yes, Pam was technically her sire but she was also healing from days of torture, she was open to being lead. 

Tara had not stopped to think, peeling both their dresses from them, leaving them pooled together on the floor even as she moved to push Pam further back. The thud of the door against Pam's back was reassuring. They had found one another again. Pam had allowed a low noise to escape her even as Tara cupped and teased her breasts, the feel of Tara's fangs scraping against her neck had drawn a second low mewl of pleasure from her. Tara had soon found her way lower and Pam hissed with pleasure as Tara's tongue found it's way inside her.


End file.
